BLEACH TRUTH OR DARE!
by I luv teen titans jericho
Summary: Me and my co-host trap the cast of Bleach in my mansion and torture them with dares and sometimes truths.
1. IT BEGINS

Gwen: I am the host of Bleach truth or dare and I own nothing.

Sophie: And i'm the co-host. Lalalalalalalalala

Gwen: Shut up and let me talk.

Sophie: No *Pouts*

Gwen: I'll give you a cookie.

Sophie: No *Still pouting*

Gwen: *Idea* How bout I give you some crack.

Sophie: OKAYYYYYYY! *Runs off with crack*

Gwen: Now that that's over, we're gonna have you review truths and dares for the cast of Bleach. They can be as terrible and twisted as you want, this is M rated.

Sophie: YAY!

Gwen:*Uses magic guitar and poofs in cast of Bleach*

Everyone: Where the hell are we.

Gwen: Before anyone else says anything, your all in my mansion and in my living room and in my truth or dare. And if you try to leave i'll sick Sophie on you and she's high.

Everyone: HELP US!

Gwen: CHAD! *Glomps Chad*

Sophie: She's a Chad fangirl

Chad: ...

Everyone: Sweat drop

Sophie: *Jumping around* Since Gwen is glomping Chad, i'll send us out. BYE! Review lots of dares and truths.


	2. AWWWW Only 2 Reviews

Gwen: Welcome back to Bleach truth or dare.

Sophie: Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome ba-

Gwen: Sophie, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK!

Sophie: Your so mean Gwen

Ichigo: Can you just get on with it.

Toshiro: I don't think they ever stop fighting

Gwen: We do. But fine we'll get on with it. First review is from

**agarfinkel  
Truths-  
1. Ichigo: Who do you like more Rukia or Oriheme?  
2. Stark: What did you look like before you became a hollow?  
3. Rose- how is it having Izuru as a lieutenant compared to who you had before (I remember it was Lieutenant Iba's mother)?  
4. Yamamoto- how were you able make Unohana, who was at one time the most diabolical criminal to ever live, one of your subordinates?**

**Dares-  
1. Zangetsu- activate your bankai and turn into your younger form (Tensa Zangetsu) and watch everyone's reactions  
2. Nel- give Ichigo a hug while in your adult form  
3. Yumichika- call Unohana ugly right in front of her face  
4. Orihime and Rangiku- make out like crazy for ten minutes**

Gwen: That's a lot, oh well. Ichigo get your ass over here.

Ichigo: What the hell do you want?

Gwen: You got a truth. Who do like more, Rukia or Oriheme?

Ichigo: I don't have to answer that.

Gwen: Fine then, Kenpachi come make him answer it.

Kenpachi: *Lifts Ichigo up* My pleasure *Wicked grin*

Ichigo: *Panicks* Fine i'll answer the damn question.

Gwen: Kenpachi put him down.

Kenpachi: *Puts down Ichigo*

Gwen: So, who do you like more Rukia or Oriheme.

Ichigo: Rukia, sorry Oriheme, but me and Rukia are more alike than you and me.

Oriheme: *Tears up* It's alright Ichigo.

Sophie: Bad Ichigo! You made Oriheme cry! *Sprays him with spray bottle*

Ichigo: I'm not a damn dog.

Gwen: Let's just move on. Next, Stark!

Stark: Yes

Gwen: What did you look like before you became a hollow?

Stark: I really can't remember

Rangiku: Boo no fun I wanted to know.

Gwen: Rangiku.

Rangiku: Yes

Gwen: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Rangiku: ...

Gwen: Better, now the next truth. Rose how is it having Izuru as a lieutenant compared to who you had before.

Rose: A lot better, he doesn't yell and nag as much.

Gwen: I gotta agree there. Alright whose next *Looks at paper* Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Yes

Gwen: How were you able make Unohana, who was at one time the most diabolical criminal to ever live, one of your subordinates?

Unohana: *Blushes*

Yamamoto: *Smirks* We got a hotel room and-

Everyone: NOOOOOO

Gwen: Don't say anything else, we don't want Kenpachi killing you for scarring Yachiru for life.

Kenpachi: I will kill if you do

Yamamoto: *Gulps*

Gwen: NEXT! Now here are the dares. First up, ZANGETSU!

Zangetsu: *Groans* What do I have to do.

Sophie: *Looks over Gwen's shoulder at card* ACTIVATE YOUR BANKAI AND TURN INTO YOUR YOUNGER FORM (TENSA ZANGETSU) AND WATCH EVERYONE'S REACTIONS!

Gwen: Yah, what she said.

Zangetsu: Fine *Transforms into younger form*

Girls: Woof

Rangiku: Fuckin sexy.

(AN: If your wondering what his younger form is it looks like this.

)

Zangetsu: Not what I was expecting. Hey Gwen?

Gwen: Yah?

Zangetsu: All the girls said I was hot but you didn't. Why? *Raises eyebrow*

Gwen: Because I love Chad and he is hotter than you. *Covers mouth*

Oriheme: Gwen likes Chad?

Sophie: Yes Oriheme, she does.

Gwen: Oh, shut up. *Pouts*

Chad: ...

Keigo and Mizuiro: *Singing* Chad and Gwen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marrage, then comes a ba- *Gets hit upside the head by Gwen's guitar*

Gwen: I said shut the fuck up, assholes!

Keigo and Mizuiro: *Pouts*

Gwen: Now where were we. *Thinks*

Sophie: We just did Zangetsu's dare *Looks at cards* NEL YOU HAVE A DARE!

Nel: What is it?

Gwen: You have to hug Ichigo, while in your adult form.

Nel: Okay

Ichigo: You have an adult form?

Nel: Yes I do. *Transforms*

Everyone: *Jaw drops*

Nel: *Hugs Ichigo*

(If your wondering what Nel's adult form looks like, it looks like this

)

Renji: Damn, shes hot.

Ikkaku: Your right there Renji.

Guys: *Staring at Nel*

Nel: What?

Gwen: Let's just move on. Next is, Yumichiki.

Yumichiki: Yes?

Sophie: CALL UNOHANA UGLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE!

Gwen: Sophie?

Sophie: Yah?

Gwen: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sophie: ...

Gwen: Better.

Yumichiki: Fine. *Walks up to Unohana* Unohana?

Unohana: *Turns around* Yes Yumichiki?

Yumichiki: Your ugly.

Unohana: *Furious* I'm what? *Starts beating the shit out of Yumichiki*

Everyone: *Laughing like crazy*

Gwen: Calm down, it's a dare for Oriheme and Rangiku.

Rangiku: What is it?

Oriheme: Yah, what is it?

Gwen: *Looks at card* Make out like crazy for ten minutes.

Rangiku and Oriheme: FINE! *Makes out for ten minutes*

Guys: *Drooling*

Kon: That's fucking hot.

Guys: Nod

Rangiku and Oriheme: *Stop making out* HAPPY!

Gwen: That is every thing from this reviewer. Next is from

**Grizz Lee  
I want Ichigo to get naked, slabber himself in jam, and slide down the million step staircase. Its random, but fun!**

Gwen: You heard him.

Ichigo: *Grumbling starts stripping and getting covered in jam* Where are the stairs.

Gwen: *Gets out magic guitar and poofs in stairs* There *Points*

Ichigo: *Slides down the stairs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ichigo: *Dead*

Gwen: I'll bring him back when he has another truth or dare. Sophie will you do the honors.

Sophie: Uh huh. THATS ALL FOR NOW, JOIN US FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LOTS OF DARES AND TRUTHS! BYE!


End file.
